


(Podfic) Take My Heart, Pull It Apart

by Josaporta, Scarlet_Cross



Series: (Podfic) My Love Outweighs My Lust For You[r Blood] [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Gore, Not Actually Cannibalism, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josaporta/pseuds/Josaporta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Cross/pseuds/Scarlet_Cross
Summary: Author's summary: Tyler was hungry, so he ate.





	(Podfic) Take My Heart, Pull It Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take My Heart, Pull It Apart.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493161) by [Josaporta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josaporta/pseuds/Josaporta). 



Podfic length: 13:24

listen on sound cloud: [click here](https://soundcloud.com/scarlet-cross-183619445/take-my-heart-pull-it-apart)

listen on google drive: [click here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Vu4jw6ZTM33OYTwIroqbujzwchUz2Al_)

please message me if either of the links aren't working for you.

**Author's Note:**

> again thanks to Josaporta for writing the awesome fic. Please go give them some Kudos. stay tuned for the last podfic of the series.


End file.
